Le garçon qui n'était qu'un jouet
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Gaspard est étudiant, il aime son professeur. Un professeur blond et alcoolique, un professeur qui le prend pour un joujou, qu'il ne comprend pas. Un professeur qui se refuse à parler de ce qui lui tient vraiment à coeur... OS de Nowel...


Un joyeux nowel à toutes, un petit cadeau avant l'heure. Il fait tic tac tic tac tic tac boum, celui-là. Il décape votre salle à manger. Ou pas. Pas de suite, vous n'avez qu'à l'inventer, l'écrire, tout ce que vous voulez mais ne contraignez pas une feignasse finie à vous déballer un roman photo bien léché. Des fois, vaut mieux imaginer que suivre la réalité...

Enormes bisouilles à toutes. Virtuellement s'entend, biensur. Gros calin à Kiko qui a survécu à un centre commercial la veille de Noël hier. (Applaudissons-là, c'est un exploit).

Enjoy.

Ou pas ;p

OoO

"Petit morveux, va. T'apprendras bien assez tôt que la vie est une garçe."

Il a sa bouteille de whisky vingt ans d'âge dans la main, il boit à la bouteille, il dédaigne le verre qui scintille sur la table de nuit. Il vient de me faire jouir. Ses caresses s'arrêtent dès que le corps tremble. Faire connaître l'extase lui suffit, il ne s'autorise à venir que de temps en temps. Il m'a pris avec force aujourd'hui, et du coup, il biberonne son whisky comme si c'était ton petit trophée perso.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la veille de noël. De ma fenêtre, on entend le tumulte de la foule pressée contre les vitrines du chemin de Traverse. On peut même sentir la buée des bouches chargées de désirs variés. Bouquins, bibelots, balais, robes de bal, objets sans âme, objets qui finiront àl'usage par érailler l'intérêt qu'on leur porte.

Comme moi.

Je suis un jouet pour Draco Malefoy. Un simple joujou, qui jouit entre ses doigts.

La seule différence, c'est que je l'aime. Il a mon coeur entre ses mains, et il n'hésite pas à le massacrer sans y faire attention. Je veux bien, je m'en fous, je veux être auprès de lui, toujours, encore, encore et encore.

"T'en veux?"

Il me regarde en se grattant les parties, la bouteille tendue vers moi, les sourcils vaguement coercisifs. Il aimerait trouver en moi un "oui", mais je refuse à chaque fois. Je ne comprends pas, et je doute qu'un jour j'arriverai à comprendre pourquoi il noie sa conscience dans l'alcool après l'amour. De tous mes sens, je m'attache encore à nos étreintes, aux ombres de ce qu'il en reste. Une odeur prononcée de sperme et de sueur, une lumière diffuse qui se jette contre son corps nu et laiteux, la douceur de ses muscles qui tremblent sous sa peau nimbée de chaleur.

Il est froid à l'intérieur. Il ne sent plus rien. Depuis notre rencontre, il a toujours été comme ça. Ses premiers mots ont été les ambassadeurs de son indifférence révoltante: "Hey le môme, t'es un gosse du siècle qui s'annonce, pas vrai? Tu veux des sensations, hein? Allez viens, je vais te faire décoller, et tu vas prendre ton pied. Pas touche à mes petites habitudes, on est tous des machines, on en a besoin pour se préserver."

Il a conservé une fidélité religieuse à ses petites habitudes. Pas de mots d'amour, pas de coeur au bord des yeux, pas de confessions, pas d'intimité. Juste du sexe. Parfois des plans à trois, parfois des baises dans des lieux inhabituels, parfois des semaines entières sans le voir, durant lesquelles je le devinais secouant un autre corps que le mien, pour changer un peu.

Il a massacré mon coeur mais il a fait pire encore. Il a massacré mes idéaux. Je fais partie de la génération du vingt-et-unième siècle, on change d'amour de sa vie tous les ans, on se sépare des êtres qui nous sont chers dès la moindre bosse, on doute toujours de nos rêves, on se promène dans un scepticisme un peu blasé dès lors que la réalité ne nous atteint plus. La violence ne nous marque plus, les pertes ne nous sont rien, on avance et on ne fait que d'avancer.

Malgré tout, tout au fond, nous autres les enfants du XXI eme, on se montre toujours blessés quand on est abandonnés. Là où d'autres se mettaient à avancer, on s'arrête un instant, et on reprend. C'est la seule marque qu'on peut se permettre de montrer au monde, cette petite faille d'imperfection, où les choses revêtent une importance vitale et un poids capital. On nous martèle avec cette idée d'espace, quand nos parents n'avaient qu'à traverser le temps. Nous, nous devons parcourir des distances, celles qui relient des âmes entre elles, sans véritable lien, des âmes qui se ressemblent et sont produites en masse, des masses qui se reproduisent dans une ressemblance adéquate, celle d'une société de tolérance et d'ouverture. Il faut être ouvert aux espaces, aux cultures, aux gens en général. Qui sait, peut-être notre alter ego se trouvera-t'il dans un visage très différent de celui qui nous a été donné.

Malefoy nous appelle ses "clowns". Des gugusses tellement maquillés, dont les traits s'accentuent tant dans la caricature, qu'aucune identité ne transparaît. Il adore nous baiser, dit-il, parce qu'alors on se laisse aller à l'intérieur, par les vagues pressantes de nos frustrations et inhibitions. Aucun orgasme ne se ressemble, selon lui. Ca le fait marrer.

Malefoy est un clown, le roi des clown. Il ne se lâche jamais. Jamais un mot de travers, une moue ou un aveu, rien qui ne laisse s'échapper sa blessure.

Je connaîs son histoire. Elle a fait le tour du monde sorcier. Il est un des témoins de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, sans en être un héros, il est acclamé comme un juste, sans avoir été tout à fait probe durant le conflit avec voldemort. Malefoy est une personnalité qui est subversive aux yeux des autorités.

Et l'autorité, ici, c'est Potter. Harry Potter, Permier Ministre.

Malefoy et Potter sont deux personnalités qu'on invite toujours à la radio, et toutes les chaînes de radio du monde sorcier, ainsi que n'importe quel média quel qu'il soit, savent qu'inviter l'un signifie se passer de l'autre. On dit qu'une fois, ils se sont fait inviter à la même occasion par la Gazette pour une interview. Les deux se sont simplement croisés sans s'adresser la parole mais chacun est reparti furax, et la Gazette n'a jamais eu sa super interview choc. il lui a même fallu des années avant qu'un des deux ne se décide à lui accorder de nouveau sa confiance.

Malefoy ne parle jamais de Potter. Il parle rarement de lui-même, et même la politique lui inspire une indifférence enragée. On parle du temps qu'il fait et de mes projets. Je suis encore étudiant. Il est prof à mon université. Prof de Métamorphose.

Un des meilleurs dans son domaine. Il peut transformer n'importe quoi, et a été le premier sorcier à pratiquer la métamorphose transubstantielle des cellules vivantes. Sa première expérience, il l'a faite à vingt trois ans. Il paraît qu'il a transformé un pitiponk en licorne. C'est le prof de Potions qui me l'a dit lors de la soirée "Ponch à volonté" il y a trois mois à la fac. Malefoy m'avait regardé à cette occasion, sa bouteille de whisky à la main, l'oeil vitreux et concupiscent.

Et m'avait séduit avec ses mots si acérés. Une bouche ne peut être aussi violente si elle n'a pas retenu pendant un temps des mots de guerre, du bout des lèvres. Comme un arc tendu, il a tiré sa petite fléche qui m'a touché.

Malefoy m'a prévenu juste après notre premier rapport. "Tu n'es pas le premier avec je couche. Tu ne seras pas le dernier."

Pas besoin de faire une analyse grammaticale pour capter le message. Mon coeur commençait seulement à se faire torturer par sa bouche meutrière. Il me gobait le pénis et le suçait avec douceur et attention. Il me gobait le coeur et le bouffait sans ménagement.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la veille de Noël. On entend la rumeur du monde dehors.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, Gaspard."

il ne me regarde même pas. Sa voix est sifflante. Il ne rougit pas, pas plus qu'il ne tremble. Il me sort mon arrêt de mort sans tressaillir.

"Qui c'est?"

"Un étudiant en troisième année qui a de jolies fesses." répond-il en souriant.

"Je ne parle pas de ton prochain fourreau à sperme. Je te parle de celui que tu veux vraiment, à cause de qui tu te sens obligé de nous baiser et de nous briser tous."

Il se tourne vers moi. Je n'ai jamais haussé le ton, j'ai toujours sacralisé nos rapports, au point de les asceptiser de toute violence. Je n'ai jamais voulu savoir, jamais voulu regarder ni entendre de sa bouche qu'il poursuivait une image, un spectre, une lueur vague qui venait sûrement de loin.

Il hausse un sourcil, biberonne encore deux trois gorgées de whisky et l'odeur est persistante.

"Petit morveux, va. T'apprendras bien assez tôt que la vie est une garçe."

"Draco!"

Je me relève et je lui saisis la gorge de ma main avec une rapidité qu'il n'a pas calculée. Je serre mon étreinte. Il tente de se débattre, puis se laisse faire. Pour un peu, il me laisserait le tuer.

"Dis moi."

C'est un ordre, non négociable. Il le sent et lève les yeux au ciel en maugréant d'une voix éreintée que les jeunes sont vraiment des mélodrames ambulants.

Je me tais. Il soupire. Je relâche tout, le souffle court. Je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fais, de ce que j'aurais pu faire. La vie, le mécanisme fragile qui l'assure... Je tremblote. Il m'entoure d'un de ses bras, me tend la bouteille et me sourit, évasif.

"Bois, t'en auras besoin, mon petit chou."

Je prends et je bénis la bouteille. Des gorgées sans fin coulent le long de ma gorge et envahissent mon esprit. Je sens l'insalubre ivresse me saisir au cou. Je comprends. Il sourit, se marre et passe aux aveux:

"Mon petit, j'aime Potter à en crever. J'ai beau vivre ma vie, baiser qui je veux, comme je l'entends, avoir un travail intéressant et des amis, peut-être, je crève à petit feu. C'est comme ça. Vous autres les jeunes, on vous brise et vous pouvez vous relever et repartir. Mon coeur est très vieux. Il appartient à l'époque où l'amour se vivait en une seule entité, authentique et lunaire. On aimait quelqu'un pour la vie, pour ce qu'il était, pour ses défauts, ce qu'il nous apportait, malgré nous et envers et contre tout. On ne cherchait pas la fermeté d'un corps, la masse des parties génitales, ou le statut social. Ce qu'on cherchait, c'était la personne qui voudrait bien passer une existence à regarder le soleil se lever le matin et à accomplir la journée telle qu'elle nous était imposée. Sans défaillir, sans préavis, sans rien qui puisse nous anéantir. On était deux, on ne pouvait nous anéantir. Aujourd'hui, vous vous faites pourir tous les jours, et vous reprenez votre route. Vous voyagez, vous allez vite. Vous savez déjà tout de la vie à vingt ans, vous savez que vos rêves se métamorphosent selon la typographie que vous leur conférez, vous allez vite, vous comprenez très vite, vous découvrez tout en un rien de temps. Je reste dans mes rêves, et vous savez les modeler pour les transformer à votre guise. Faites. Ne m'imposez pas de faire de même. J'aime Potter à en crever, il ne reviendra jamais, c'est mon seizième noël sans lui et j'ai toujours aussi mal d'être sans lui. Je suis un célibataire accompli, je n'ai besoin de personne, pas envie d'être en couple, juste besoin d'être avec lui. Tu es mignon, va et relève toi toujours. Enfant du XXIeme."

OoO

On a baisé, il est parti. Le soir, Potter passait à la radio pour fêter à tous de joyeuses fêtes. Malefoy s'est offert du whisky quarante ans d'âge et un étudiant tout beau tout neuf. J'ai quitté son cours, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

OoO

Je suis prof aujourd'hui. J'ai un compagnon aimant et deux enfants charmants. De temps en temps j'y repense. Aujourd'hui, la Gazette a publié un article avec une interview choc. Potter et Malefoy ont accepté de participer simultanément à l'entrevue. Quelque part, je hais Potter de toute mon âme. Mes enfants n'en savent rien, mon mari trouve cela amusant autant que puéril. Bien entendu. J'ai parcouru du chemin depuis lors. J'ai voyagé. Je ne devrais pas me laisser avoir aussi facilement. C'est tellement sombre. Et lui, encore. Le rêveur du vingtième. Le cruel qui jouait avec mon corps, à la veille de noël.

Il continue de massacrer mon coeur, mais je ne l'aimerais pas s'il n'était pas aussi cruel. Après tout, c'est Draco. Draco Malefoy.


End file.
